The Outrageous Okona
:Kapitán Thadiun Okona využije nabídnuté pomoci na opravu své nákladní lodi posádkou USS Enterprise-D. Během opravy se na Enterprise přenese a obratem naváže velmi přátelské vztahy s osazenstvem, obzvláště s ženským. Mezi jiným inspiruje nadporučíka Data, aby začal zkoumat svůj smysl pro humor. Mezitím se ukáže, že je Okona intenzivně hledán posádkami kosmických lodí dvou planet, protože podle jejich výkladu se u nich dopustil protiprávních činů. Proto musí kapitán Jean-Luc Picard řešit tuto ožehavou kauzu tak, aby neporušil zákony Federace a na druhé straně, aby se nedostal do válečného sporu se zainteresovanými planetami, tedy, aby se nezapletl do meziplanetárního konfliktu ……. Děj epizody Kosmická loď Enterprise-D prolétá mezi dvojící planet soustavy Omega Sagitta. Planety jsou osídleny humanoidním druhem a vytvářejí koalici Madena. Byly kolonizovány před dvěma stoletími. Nyní obě společenství žijí vedle sebe na základě nejisté, ale úspěšné smlouvy. Pří průletu tímto prostorem se k lodi Enterprise začne přibližovat kosmická loď. Na základě přijatých signálu nadporučík Dat hlásí, že se jedná o malou loď třídy 9. Podle údajů jde o meziplanetární nákladní loď s prázdnými nákladovými prostory a její navigační systém má poruchu. Velitel bezpečnosti Worf zjistí z dat bezpečnostního panelu, že na palubě je jedna živá bytost, nejspíše humanoid a loď je ozbrojena pouze lasery. Na základě předaných informací komandér Wiliam T. Riker navrhuje změnit směr Enterprise k této lodi a nabídnout ji pomoc. Kapitán souhlasí a Wesley Crusher provede letový manévr směřující k poškozené lodi. Po přiblížení k lodi s ní kapitán naváže spojení. Enterprise se ozve její kapitán s tím, že řídí nákladní loď Erstwhile a jmenuje s Thadiun Okona. Chová se familierně, upozorňuje, že je neškodný, na ránu z milosti nepomýšlí a že tedy phasery nemusí používat. Jean-Luc Picard odpoví, že jeho loď nepovažovali za nebezpečnou. Okona mu skočí do řeči slovy „Jaká hamba. Pamatuji doby, kdy jsem představoval alespoň nějaké riziko“. Z řeči a chování kapitána Okony je Picard trochu zaražen, proto požádá poradkyni Troi o analýzu jeho povahy. Ta mu sdělí, že z jeho emocí vyplývá, že se jedná o člověka nespoutaného, neuctivého a značně drzého a kdyby to měla uzavřít jedním slovem, tak by ho nazvala „pobudou“, ale že z něj necítí zlou vůli ani nenávist. Picard se s ním opět spojí a sdělí mu, že ví, o jeho poruše navigačního systému. Na to Okona reaguje, že když má Enterprise takové diagnostické možnosti, tak mu mohou pomoci s opravou. Wesley Crusher potvrzuje, že oprava by byla možná a Picard Okonu zve po dobu opravy na návštěvu Enterprise. Riker dává povely do transportní místnosti k transportu a dále zajistí, aby se nákladní loď Erstwhile dostala do vlečného paprsku Enterprise. Poté odchází společně s Worfem, Datem a Crusherem do transportní místnosti. To je již Okona přenesen na Enterprise. Ihned se začne se všemi přátelsky vítat a hlavně si hledí pracovnice u přenosového panelu. Poděkuje jí za přesunutí a hlavně pak, že může mít možnost vidět opravdovou ženskou krásu. Hned jí vychválí skvostné držení těla a půvab a políbí jí na uvítání ruku. Poručík B.G. Robinson je polichocena, chvíli spolu koketují, až jim do rozhovoru skočí Riker se slovy, že má následovat nadporučíka Data, aby mohli zahájit ihned opravu. Robinson ještě Okonovi stačí pošeptat, že bydlí v kajutě 806. Cestou s poručíkem Geordi La Forgem, který bude provádět opravu rozbitého navigačního zařízení Okona rozvíjí s Datem debatu o sex appealu. Dat jej ihned upozorní, že sexuální přitažlivost není bohužel u něho naprogramována, neboť je android. Na to kapitán Okona reaguje vtipem, zda Dat v poslední době viděl alespoň pohledný počítač. Avšak Dat to jako vtip nepochopí. Když je na to Okonou upozorněn, strojově se zasměje. La Forge brzo odhalí podstatu poruchy. Zjistí, že závadu způsobují svařené zelebiové kontakty a provede jejích výměnu za novější typ. Nahradí je tricelitovými kontakty. Okona má strach, že tricelit v této soustavě nesežene, kdyby ho potřeboval někdy v budoucnu opět vyměnit. La Forge ho s úsměvem přeruší, a sdělí mu, že tyto nové kontakty určitě přežijí celou jeho loď. Okona na něm chce vědět, zda je to dobré nebo zda řídí tak špatně. Dostane se mu odpovědi, že dobré, protože přetěžuje svojí loď nad konstrukční možnosti. Jako důvod Okona uvádí, že vinu je třeba hledat v něm, protože když jej odsoudili k nudné přepravě nákladů, nikoliv ne k vědeckým výpravám, které si užívají členové posádky Enterprise, je nucen šedi svého života dodávat trochu jiskry a pikantnosti. Po opravě Okonu do kajuty doprovází Dat. Opět se mezi nimi rozvine debata. Okona se jej ptá, zda mu byla někdy zima, horko, zda pil alkohol. Na vše se však od Data dozví, že nikoliv. A když se Okona zeptá na lásku, Dat ihned začne rozlišovat cit a sex. Okona to považuje za totéž. Dat ho však upozorní, že jeho stanovisko je nepřesné, což Okona uzná za možné. Aby Okona odlehčil situaci, začne Datovi vyprávět další vtip. Dat jej opět nepochopí. Okona je nucen zeptat se Data, zda-li vůbec ví, co to je vtip. Dozví se, že Dat ví, co to vtip je, že je to: duchaplnost, legrace, bonmot, sled slov s komickým zakončením. Okona na to reaguje, že je to jako ze slovníku, ale že on mluví o humoru, zábavě. A zde Dat již nechápe. Aby Okona odvedl řeč, zeptá se Data kde je kajuta 806. S překvapením se dozví, že právě stojí před ní. Dat se zeptá, proč se na to ptá a dostane se mu odpovědi, že by to stejně nepochopil. Dat již jen vidí, jak Okona odchází, otevírají se před ním dveře kajuty a za nimi čeká elegantně oblečená Robinsová. Pak se již jen zavřou dveře. Mezitím se mezi Rikerem, La Forgem a Grusherem rozvine debata o Okonovi. Riker jej považuje za zajímavého člověka. Crusher se ptá, proč ale pracuje sám a Riker mu odpoví, že si chce žít podle svých vlastních pravidel. Dělá si, co chce. A upozorní Crushera, že si také jednou bude volit. Crusher na to reaguje, že si již vybral. Dat navštíví lodní bar a tam rozebírá s barmankou Guinan slova Okony. Ptá se jí, zda si skutečně myslí, že mu chybí lidský faktor. Ta namítá, že si to nemyslí, ale ví, že Data ještě nikdy neviděla se smát. On opáčí, že tuto funkci má. Guinan se ptá, zda ví, co to je vtip? A Dat opět začne definicí, obdobně jako to udělal Okonovi. Guinan ho přeruší, a chce se vsadit o to, zda bude v baru stát nahá. Dat se optá, zda celá a ona mu odpoví, že přeci řekla, že nahá. A Dat opět reaguje, zda jí je horko. Guinan odpoví, že nikoliv, takže Dat se zeptá, proč by měla svlékat. Ona mu odpoví, že se nechce svlékat, že jen bude stát na Há. Dat pochopí, že vtip je založen na záměně jednoho písmene, ale pro něho to vtipné nebylo. Možná, že to bylo vtipné, ale jen pro Guinan. Co tedy má dělat, aby pochopil lidský humor? Guian mu poradí, že by se asi měl obrátit k vyšší moci. V jeho případě to bude chytřejší počítač. Dat se odebere z baru rovnou do simulátoru a požádá o přípravu prostředí, kde by se více dozvěděl o humoru s důrazem, jaká kombinace slov lidi nejvíce rozesměje. Program simulátoru jej upozorňuje, že je to zadání velmi rozsáhlé a žádá Data o upřesnění. Takže Dat si přeje prostředí, kde bude vtipy vyprávět živý humanoid ke skutečnému publiku. Opět je to pro počítač simulátoru velmi široké téma, znovu požaduje zúžení, dává na výběr, humor intelektuální, pohybový nebo umění slova. Nyní Dat požaduje, aby mu počítač sám nabídl komika, který byl považován za nejvtipnějšího. Počítač mu nabídne Stan Oregana z 23. století, který byl specialistou na vtipy o kvantové matematice. Ten se zdá Datovi příliš odborný, chce něco obecnějšího. Z předložené nabídky si nakonec vybere program RW96321 z 20. století. Počítač simulátoru provádí poslední úpravy a již zve Data dovnitř. Před Datem se objeví prázdný sál a na podiu vykládá komik vtipy. Když komik zahlédne Data, přeruší vyprávění a obrací se na něj. Dat od něho chce vědět, co je vtipné. Pán Komik, tak jej Dat nazývá, uvádí řadu vtipných kombinací, jako jsou převleky, nošení úsměvných předmětů, záměna pohlaví a uzavře to slovy: "co rozesměje je vtipné". Dat jej však upozorní, že jeho nerozesměje nic a proto se to chce naučit. Pán Komik mu proto začíná předvádět vystoupení některých komiků. Mluví šišlavě, je roztržitý, směšně poskakuje. A požaduje po Datovi, aby ho napodoboval. Dat z toho pochopí, že když se bude chovat jako idiot a bude mluvit bláboly, bude vtipný. Komik odpoví, že to ve své době „bouralo“ sály. Ale u Data jako androida, že to není to pravé a navrhne mu učit se vyprávěné vtipy. Obratem mu předvede několik anekdot. A Dat je z toho nadšen. Ze simulátoru se Dat vrátí do baru a stejné vtipy začíná předvádět Guinan, avšak ta Data zklame. Vůbec se nezasměje, naopak se od ní dozví, že to vůbec vtipné nebylo. Možná pokazil vyprávění. Dat zareaguje, že vyprávění bylo asi digitální. Guinan se tomu pousměje. Když na ní Dat chce vědět, proč se pousmála, odpoví mu, že by se to složitě vysvětlovalo a raději Data požádá o další vtip. Než Dat dovypráví nový vtip, ozve se z palubního komunikátoru, že se má ihned hlásit na můstku. Na hlavním můstku zatím zaměřili neznámý objekt. Neodpovídá na žádné signály, takže kapitán Jean-Luc Picard požádá o rozšíření volacího kanálu na všechny jazyky. Worf to provede, také Dat již hlásí první analýzu zaměřeného objektu. Má se jednat o loď třídy 7 s 26 členy posádky. V téže době již loď dolétá k Enterprise a Worf zjišťuje, že cizí loď na ně zaměřuje lasery. Všichni na můstku se tomu usmívají, protože je jasné, že jim těmito zbraněmi nemohou ublížit. Kapitán uděluje příkaz provést přibližovací manévr a sklopit hlavní štíty. Komandér Riker, chce vědět, proč takový příkaz Picard udělil a dozví se, že "třeba pro případ, že bychom se jim vzdali….". Nakonec se cizinci ozvou sami. Když se objeví kapitán lodi na hlavní obrazovce Enterprise, upozorňuje na to, že Enterprise nemá v planetární soustavě žádné pravomoci a teprve poté se představí jako Debin z planety Altec. Svůj proslov zakončí tím, že žádá, aby okamžitě zakotvili a připravili Enterprise k obsazení. Teprve poté může Picard požádat o vysvětlení, proč na ně zaměřili své zbraně. Dozví se, že Enterprise vleče loď známého zločince. Kapitán vysvětlí, že loď potřebovala nouzové opravy a že je povinností pomoci. Debin oznámí, že ví, že mají na palubě muže jménem Okona. Požaduje jeho vydání, protože je obviněn ze zločinů spáchaných na jejich planetě. Věří, že ho kapitán Picard ihned vydá jeho spravedlnosti. Picard se od poradkyně Troi dozví, že Debin se skutečně zlobí a tomu, co říká, také věří. Proto chce Picard od Debina vědět, jaké zločiny Okona spáchal. Dozví se pouze, že mu po tom nic není, a že trvá i nadále na jeho neprodleném vydání. Do rozhovoru skočí Worf s hlášením, že se k Enterprise blíží další ozbrojená loď třídy 7. Dat doplní, že se jedná o obdobnou loď jako z planety Altec, ale že to je nyní hlídková loď planety Straleb. Worf poznamená, že je to další "bzikavka". Od Data všichni dostanou vysvětlení, že je to klingonská moucha, o polovinu menší než pozemský komár, avšak bez žihadla. Po navázání spojení s novým objektem se objeví na obrazovce tajemník Kushell z planety Straleb. Také on žádá Picarda o vydání Okony. V žádném případě jej nesmí předat Debinovi s planety Altec. Picard chce vědět, proč jejich požadavek zní tak ultimativně. Jen se dozví, že na vydání trvají. Nezajímá je, že stejný požadavek má velvyslanec z planety Altec. Tajemník Kushell zdůrazní, že je ochoten se Okony se zmocní třeba násilím a v boji i zemřít. Picard přeruší komunikaci s oběma loděmi a nechává Okonu přivést na můstek. Worf jej však podle indikace nemůže najít a proto se jej vydá hledat osobně. Po delším pátrání ho najde v soukromé kajutě v objetí poručíka Diany Giddings. Po příchodu na hlavní můstek, kapitán Picard požádá Okonu o vysvětlení. Zdůrazní, že byl přijat na palubu Enterprise bez jakéhokoliv výslechu a doufá, že k příchodu na palubu neměl žádné nekalé důvody. Okona však odmítne sdělit důvod, proč jej obě lodi stíhají jako zločince. Picard podotkne, že chtějí zaútočit na Enterprise zbraněmi a znovu žádá Okonu o vysvětlení, proč mají tak provokativní tón. Okona jen odpoví, že jej nenapadá, co by měl říci. Poté se Picard spojí s oběma loděmi. Debin mu sdělí, že Okona je obžalován ze zneuctění jeho dcery Yanar, kterou opustil těhotnou. Chce, aby se ihned navrátil, a napravil svůj hřích. Později se od Kushella dozví, proč on pronásleduje Okonu. Jednalo se o uloupení vzácného klenotu Thesie, který je národním dědictvím. Kapitán Picard rozhodne, aby byly zobrazeny na hlavní obazovce obě znesvářené strany a aby byl zapnut konferenční kanál. Obě strany se hned začnou hádat a každá si prosazuje svůj názor na vydání Okony. Do této hádky nakonec skočí sám Okona a žádá o vysvětlení, kdo jej obžaloval z krádeže. Dozví se, že on Kushell a jeho syn Benzan. Vedle stojící Benzan se otce snaží přerušit, avšak Kushell to nedovolí. A opět následuje další hádka obou stran. Kapitán rozhodne ukončit spojení a odvede si Okonu do kapitánské kajuty. Zde si Picard s Okonou vzájemně vysvětli své postoje. Okona upozorní na to, že Enterprise nemohou ublížit. Toto je Picardovi jasné, ale problém vidí v Okonovi. Ten se omlouvá, mrzí ho, že měl porouchanou loď, a byla mu nabídnuta pomoc. Nyní mají kvůli němu problém. Je mu jasné, ať udělá cokoliv, vždy to někdo odnese. Když bude vydán Kushellovi, Debin bude bojovat a když to bude opačně, vyjde to nastejno. Nakonec požádá, aby mu předali opravenou loď, a on někam poletí. Klenot Thesie neukradl a co se týče druhé záležitosti, že je to věc mezi ním a Yanar. Picard ho však upozorňuje, že jeho loď je pomalejší a že ho rychle chytí. Picard vše uzavře tím, že není jeho soudce a ani není jeho povinností rozhodnout. Nakonec souhlasí s tím, že bude dokončena oprava jeho lodí a ať si letí, kam chce. Dokončování opravy navigačního zařízení zajišťuje La Forge. Okona se jde podívat, jak práce postupuje a právě u La Forgeho se opět setká s Wesley Crusherem. Rozvine se mezi nimi debata o samotě, stálém loučení a postrádání přátel. Wesley mu řekne, že si myslí, že pro něho je lehké odcházet. Okona se rozmýšlí a nakonec odchází na hlavní můstek a žádá Picarda, aby ho vydal, že se vzdává. Picard naváže opětné spojení s oběma loděmi a žádá je, aby se mezi sebou dohodli, komu bude Okona předán. Z tohoto důvodu je pozve na palubu Enterprise. Celé jednání rozhodne provést v konferenčním sále na palubě 14. Jednání se účastní oba otcové a i jejich děti Benzan a Yanar. Opět se rozhádají a každý z nich si prosazuje svou v předání Okony. Okona sám řekne, že je připraven vzdát se. Jestli si může vybrat trest, tak si vezme za manželku krásnou Yanar. Postupně se do rozhovoru zapojují děti obou stran. Vyjde najevo, že Benzan a Yanar jsou do sebe zamilováni a chtějí se vzít. Vzácný klenot zaslal Benzan po Okonovi své snoubence Yanar jako svatební dar. Obě děti se bály přiznat znesvářeným rodičům se svojí láskou. Obávaly se, že by mohla rozpoutat meziplanetární válku. V tu chvíli pošeptá Troi Picardovi, že teď oba slyší úplnou pravdu. Když si nakonec vyznají lásku a dohodnou se na sňatku, rozpoutá se další hádka o to, kde budou společně žít. Každý z otců si samozřejmě prosazuje svojí planetu. Zde Picard rozhodne, že je to jejich problém a společně s Troi odejdou na hlavní můstek. Okona zanedlouho opouští Enterprise ve své opravené lodi. Mezitím Dat s Guinan znovu navštíví simulátor, ve kterém je nastaven stejný program, jako při jeho první návštěvě. Po vstupu vyzve komika, aby pokračoval. Ten se diví, proč má pokračovat aniž by došlo k vysvětlení, co se stalo. Dozví se, že Dat jeho vtipy vyprávěl Guinan a té vůbec nebyly k smíchu. Dohodli se, že možná chyba byla v tom, že je nevykládal plnému sálu. Proto Dat počítači ukládá naprogramovat do simulátoru i publikum vhodné pro toto místo. Před plným sálem dobře naladěného obecenstva pan Komik představí Data jako hvězdného komika, androida baviče, nadporučíka smíchu. Mezitím Guinan Data oblékne do černého fraku a vystrčí ho na podium. Jen se Dat pohne, celé publikum se otřásá smíchy. Ať poví, co chce, ať se pohne, jak chce, publikum se stále nadšeně směje. Dat dá znechuceně programu simulátoru příkaz, aby publikum i komika zrušil. Pochopí, že publikum bylo naprogramováno tak, aby se všemu smálo a že by měl program upravit. Guinan mu však odpoví, že být schopen lidi rozesmát nebo být schopen se smát sám, to není podstata lidského bytí. Na to Dat reaguje, slovy "Není. Ale není nic, co by bylo ……lidštější". Výpisy z palubních deníků * Kapitánův deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) - 2365 Herecké obsazení Stálí herci * Patrick Stewart jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes jako komandér William T. Riker * LeVar Burton jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn jako poručík Worf * Marina Sirtis jako poradkyně Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner jako nadporučík Dat * Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Hostující herci *William O. Campbell jako kapitán Thadiun Okona *Douglas Rowe jako Debin *Albert Stratton jako Kushell *Rosalind Ingledew jako Yanar *Kieran Mulroney jako Benzan *Joe Piscopo jako komik *Whoopi Goldberg jako Guinan *Teri Hatcher jako B.G. Robinson *Lorine Mendell jako Diana Giddings *Guy Vardaman jako Darien Wallace (v textu neuveden) České znění *Pavel Soukup jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard *Gustav Bubník jako komandér William T. Riker *Saša Rašilov jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge *Martin Kolár jako poručík Worf *Magda Rychlíková jako poradkyně Deanna Troi *Bohdan Tůma jako nadporučík Dat *Jan Poledník jako Wesley Crusher *Jana Hermachová jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski Zajímavosti * Když se ptá Okona Data, zda byl někdy opilý, Dat mu odpoví "Nikoliv alkoholem". To byla narážka na epizodu z TNG: The Naked Now, kde byl Dat napaden virem z lodi Tsiolkowsky, který jeho naprogramování ovlivňoval podobně jako alkohol lidský mozek (v některých českých překladech tato paralela takto nevyzní). * Toto je první ze dvou epizod druhé sezóny TNG, ve které nevystupuje doktorka Katherine Pulaski. Druhou epizodou je Q Who?. *Autoři této epizody se inspirovali tragedií Romeo a Julie od Williama Shakespeara. V obou příbězích vystupují znesvářené rodiny a jejich tajně zamilované děti. Zprostředkovatelem mezi dětmi v původní tragédii byl františkán bratr Lorenzo a v našem příběhu kapitán Okona. Oproti tragedii Romeo a Julie se zde vše v dobré obrátí. *Dvakrát je provedeno chybné označení pater turbovýtahu a kajut. Turbovýtah vždy zastavil na 11 palubě, ovšem Okona navštívil dámy v kajutách na osmé a podruhé na sedmé palubě. The Outrageous Okona de:Der unmögliche Captain Okona en:The Outrageous Okona (episode) es:The Outrageous Okona fr:The Outrageous Okona (épisode) it:Okona l'immorale (episodio) ja:無法者オコーナ（エピソード） nl:The Outrageous Okona